Cross Reference to Related Patents
This is a related application of the inventor's previous patent application having Ser. No. 828,090 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,922, entitled Internal Ballistic Engine. This invention also utilizes some structure from the inventor's previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,012 entitled Three Rotor Engine, 3,985,110 entitled Two Rotor Engine and 4,169,697 entitled Angular Compression Expansion Cylinder with Radial Pistons.